


【犬狼】Reach for a star

by Mooncolony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncolony/pseuds/Mooncolony
Summary: 莱姆斯观测到了天狼星的坠落。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	【犬狼】Reach for a star

**Author's Note:**

> 星尘AU/詹莉只有一点点就不打tag了/就是个开头，别期待有后续

莱姆斯·卢平正聚精会神摆弄着一件书之外的东西，这画面可不常见，毕竟用他最好的朋友的话来说，莱姆斯和书的组合听上去就好比锅和铲，红发碧眼的女巫毫不怀疑将来的某一天他会和一本书坠入爱河，对于好友的评价，莱姆斯甚至没有从他正捧着的书中抬起头，只是轻声说你太夸张了。

莉莉·伊万斯翻了个白眼，改口道我错了，你甚至没上岸过。

说回莱姆斯手上的东西吧，那是一个类似地球仪的球形物体，此刻正散发出介于红与橘之间的过渡色，一种柔和的近乎窗外晚霞的颜色。

傍晚了，莱姆斯被这个念头惊醒，他到底盯着这水晶球看了多久？这么说送他这件礼物的人也该到了。

敞开的前门传来三声叩响，莉莉·伊万斯大步走进来坐到他对面。她注意到依旧飘在空中的水晶球，颇为满意地笑道：“看来今天下午，我们亲爱的卢平先生放弃了和书的约会，嗯哼？”

莱姆斯把水晶球小心置于架子上，站起来耸了耸肩：“不幸的是，他甚至忘记给他和他的朋友准备晚餐了。”

莉莉只朝他摆了摆手，表示自己毫不介意，随后便拿起那据称是她近期最成功的作品继续研究起来，看上去并不只满足于成功，而要追求完美。

莱姆斯走进厨房，拉开冰箱在满目食材里思索着合适的搭配。

莉莉喝下最后一口汤，放下汤匙满足地喟叹一声：“我相信你完美继承了卢平夫人的好手艺。”

“一半？我猜。”莱姆斯略微思索，“她临走前说，还只教了我她所掌握的一半。”

莱姆斯注意到莉莉的表情有一丝歉意，他赶在她开口前说：“真的不必抱歉，没参加我的生日不是什么大不了的事，何况你送了我这么棒的生日礼物，我都不知道怎么感谢才好。”

听到莱姆斯对星象仪的喜爱让莉莉眉头舒展了些，似乎想起了什么随即又拧在了一起：“可那是代表你成年的生日……如果不是那个骑扫帚的混蛋，我早就能带着原材料按时回来了。”

莉莉的话语俨然一副咬牙切齿的意味，莱姆斯都不禁好奇到底谁能把她气成这样，不过她不主动提，莱姆斯绝不会问。

“下次见到他，我绝对会把他变成四足动物，给我拉三天马车。”

巫师的誓言言出必行，莱姆斯默默叉起一块牛肉放入嘴中，发自内心祝愿那位骑扫帚人士永远也不要碰上莉莉才好。

莉莉在她带来的比寻常大个几倍的玻璃瓶上一点，瓶盖自动旋开滚落到了桌面上，直到碰到花瓶才停下。酒倒入高脚杯，呈现出一种美丽的蓝色，在莉莉手间晃动着像一汪波光粼粼的湖水。

莱姆斯拿起他的那一杯：“这次不是黄油啤酒了？”

“我的一点突发奇想，”莉莉挑眉，“不如猜猜看？”

莱姆斯露出一个“果然如此”的了然神情。他这位天才女巫朋友的突发奇想可不是所有人都能招架的，他还没忘记火焰威士忌给他喉咙带来的灼烧感，辣椒和肉桂的混合让他产生一种置身火中的错觉。当然，大部分时候都是很棒的，烈焰冰激凌就很适合在冬天烧得正旺的壁炉旁享用，冰激凌的口感，一口咬下后，胃里却像有小火苗，连带着整个人都暖融融起来。

莱姆斯端起玻璃杯，喝下一口，清凉温润的液体明明是顺着喉咙下落，却将轻松舒缓的感觉蔓延至了全身。

他微微偏头看去，月亮被木制窗框起来，好似一副本来就挂在墙上的画。

于是他弯起眉眼，笑道：“月亮？或者月光。”

“月光，”莉莉身体前倾和莱姆斯碰杯，“费大力气和闪电捕手打了个商量，现在看来，结果还不错。“

莱姆斯笑着眨眨眼：“别谦虚，是棒极了。”

玻璃瓶已经空了，莉莉不记得自己喝了几杯，莱姆斯难得比她喝得还多，正凑近星象仪辨认每一颗星星，她十分怀疑那些星星会在他眼里呈现出原本三倍的数量。不过一行行字体随着他的低语浮现出来，看来他就算是醉了也不会认错脑袋里的知识。

突然，莱姆斯愣住了，他抬起头：“这个星象仪还有预测功能吗？”

莉莉像是被提醒了什么：“噢，我怎么没想到加上一个天气预报功能。我知道，你们每天可以在电视里看到那玩意，但显然我也能做到……“

“不，莉莉。”莱姆斯打断她的思索，摇了摇头，把他手指的地方展示给她，“这里有颗星星正在下坠。”

莉莉不甚在意地打了个哈欠，含糊道：“那么，按照你们的习惯，你可以向它许愿了。”

十几秒钟后，莉莉从沙发上跳了起来，她张大了嘴看向莱姆斯：“你刚刚说，有一颗坠落的星星？”

莱姆斯点点头：“如果我没看错的话，是天狼星——大犬座中的一等星。”

莉莉开始在沙发和茶几之间的狭小区域来回走动，看起来有些焦躁。几分钟后，她拿起搭在沙发靠背上的大衣和围巾，匆忙穿好后，随即严肃地对莱姆斯：“我需要你的帮助，不过在那之后我们可能会有大麻烦。”

莱姆斯什么也没问，他同样穿上大衣，顺带捎上了水晶球。

“随时为你效劳。”

莱姆斯坐上自家摩托车后座的时候，还有一丝不真实感。

“你什么时候学会的这个？”

摩托速度很快，莱姆斯不得不大声吼出来。

莉莉几乎是在大笑：“你在学烤约克郡布丁的时候。”

他们像一阵疾风穿过大片草地，横冲直撞到了石墙边上，然后不做停留，径自从缺口冲了出去。莱姆斯确信他们从穆迪身边经过时，穆迪有发出严厉的指责，不过他此刻把那些都抛在了脑后。

他想到十六天前，他十八岁生日的后一天，他的父母终于放心下来，决定出门自驾旅行。他和父母拥抱亲吻，母亲挥手作别前对他说：“答应我，那间书屋不会成为困住你的地方，你想去哪就去哪，好吗？“

莱姆斯回以肯定的答案。

当然，他从不觉得自己被那间书屋困住了，他很爱那儿，他很喜欢能够躲进书中的那几个小时。他自幼便较同龄人来得安静，不喜欢去街上做些追逐游戏，偏爱于静静地读书，因此也就没有朋友，直到在四年前被父母带去市集结识莉莉。

他很幸运，他或许是世界上唯一可以穿越石墙的普通人。他母亲确实只是个居住在这个小镇上，拥有一座书屋的普通姑娘，而他的父亲却是个巫师，来自墙的另一边，只不过在遇见他母亲之后，就搬来这个小镇了。

也许过段时间就能收到他们寄回来的信了。

此刻，莱姆斯转而想起一个问题：一颗星星为什么会坠落呢？

让我们把时针拨回一小时前，视线放向墙的另一端。

风暴王国的王子刚结束他盛大的成年庆典，他正忙着换下繁复的礼服，侍女在三声敲门后走入房间，她来传达国王的命令——请王子去房间一叙。

詹姆·波特英俊的脸上露出一个笑容，而这笑容足以吓退王国上下所有的人，因为这通常代表着他们亲爱的王子殿下又想出了新的恶作剧点子。侍女见状几乎是立刻反射性后退了三步，退到了房间以外，她刚刚才在宴席上见证詹姆的最新作品——小型彩虹烟花，效果极其绚烂美丽，除了最后烟花会下落成颜料四溅且永久性无法消除以外没有缺点。

詹姆走进议事厅向父亲和母亲微笑致意。

“你知道我叫你是为了什么事情吗？”

詹姆在沙发上坐下，拿起一块新烤的曲奇放进嘴里：“当然。”

弗利蒙·波特拿出一个金灿灿的东西，一只传承了几百年的金飞贼，而他要做的事情正是把这只金飞贼交到詹姆手上，由他来接任下一任国王。

詹姆又拿起一块曲奇放进嘴里，含混不清地发问：“鉴于我是唯一的继承人，我想我们并没有代表考验的交接仪式？”

弗利蒙眯起眼，不知道他问这个问题的目的所在：“没有。”

詹姆“噢”了一声，便要伸手去接那只金飞贼，就在两者接触到一秒前，那只金飞贼毫无预警地从弗利蒙手心冲出了窗外，往高空飞去了。

弗利蒙几乎一瞬间就明白发生了什么，他刚要说话，就被詹姆毫不掩饰地欢快话语打断：“以前没有，但看起来我确实需要一个。”

话毕，他打了个响指，早就藏在附近的扫帚便到了他手中。

弗利蒙目瞪口呆地看着他儿子留下一个飞吻，骑着扫帚从窗户飞走了。

尤菲米娅优雅地放下手中的茶杯：“意料之中，不是吗？”

“只是看来我们的旅行计划得推迟了。”

就算是詹姆也料不到自己的恶作剧会打落一颗星星，一颗前一秒还在和自己的母亲例行嘲讽对方的星星。

事实上，小天狼星——也就是西里斯在感到自己被狠狠打中的时候还以为是他母亲那个老妖婆做的，他痛得闭眼嘶了一声，刚打算回击的时候，一睁眼发现自己身边的视野在疯狂倒退。

他不清楚原因是什么，但毫无疑问，他在下落。

西里斯简直要欢呼了，还有什么事情能比逃离令人窒息的家，而且还能亲历人类的世界更令人兴奋，更快活的事吗？

毕竟当一颗星星听起来很酷，实际上却无聊至极，他只能呆在原地，随着昼夜的更迭发光，熄灭，发光，熄灭……永无止境的重复下去，酷刑不过如此。

此刻明明是坠落，西里斯却觉得自己是从地狱升去了天堂，此刻还是一颗星星的他心情无比愉悦地哼起了自创的小曲，做好了迎接地面的准备。

墙的另一端多崎岖山地，莉莉果断舍弃摩托车转而驾驶起了自己的马车。她手指在摩托上一点，摩托渐渐缩成模型大小被她收在口袋里。

红发女巫一扬马鞭，马车立刻在山路上疾驰起来，她伸手抓了抓被风吹得凌乱不堪的头发，偏头对身旁的莱姆斯说话：“我从小占卜学就学得烂透了，毕竟不是扔木片就是活体解剖，找星星的方位就靠你了。”

莱姆斯应了一声，手上的笔在纸上划过发出唰唰声，没过多久，笔尖在纸上重重点了一下，他报出自己的计算结果·：“西南方三英里左右。”

莉莉皱了皱眉，立刻调整了马车前进的方向：“保佑那颗星星能撑到我们过去吧。”

莱姆斯难得有如此好奇的时候，这会他酒劲有点上来了，便开口问道：“星星坠落会带来麻烦？”

莉莉答他：“星星如果坠落在墙的这一端会变成人，邪恶的巫师会骗取他们的信任，在他们轻松愉悦的时候取走他们的心脏，满足自己长生不老的愿望。”

顿了一会儿，她接着说道：“有一位巫师上次差点就成功杀死了星星，结果被路过的我阻挠了，他现在寿命没剩多少，知道有新的星星坠落后一定会做最后的尝试。”

从心理层面来说，接触地面的感觉很好，从物理层面来说就不太好了。西里斯生平第一次体验到了摔得很惨是种什么体验，他“嘶”地一声从地上坐了起来，观察起周围的环境。他环视一周发现自己正坐在一个凹陷的大坑里，显然，这个坑是他自己砸出来的。

西里斯伸手正打算撑着地站起来，突然在自己身旁摸到一个东西，他把那东西握到手心，那是一个闪着金光的球状物体。西里斯想借着月亮看清手上的东西，他抬起头，映入眼中的却不是月亮，而是道背光站着的人影，那人正朝着他伸出了一只手。

西里斯也没客气，一把握住那只手站了起来。

作为一颗星星，西里斯从眼前这人身上闻到了极其熟悉的味道——月亮的味道。

西里斯一挑眉：“你也是刚从月亮上掉下来的？”

莱姆斯此刻已经醉得差不多，脑子里一团浆糊，对着西里斯伸手全凭本能，莉莉见状替他回答：“不，他只是喝我酿的月光酒喝醉了而已。”

“月光酒？你真是个天才，我希望哪天我也能喝一口。”

虽然不知道这两人的目的是什么，但西里斯从他们身上没感觉到恶意，语气轻松道：“我决定叫他moony。”

安静了好一会的莱姆斯显然听岔了：“mommy？”

“嘿，别占我便宜，我六岁以后就没喊过mommy了，是moony。”西里斯抗议道，全然不觉得和醉鬼争执起来有什么问题。

莉莉终止了他们幼稚的对话，说明了自己的身份和来到这里的目的，随即把一颗星星需要知道的事都如实告诉了西里斯。

对于不能去墙的另一端，去体验丰富多彩的人类生活，西里斯当然还是有一丝失落的，他刚耷拉下眉眼，莉莉把莱姆斯往前一推，说：“莱姆斯是从墙的另一端来的，等他酒醒了，你有什么想问的都可以问他。”

西里斯眼睛顿时又亮起来：“不错的提议，希望你这位朋友有足够的耐心解答我的问题。”

“如果莱姆斯没有，那这个世界上就没有人有了，”莉莉站在马车车厢前，把帐篷材料一一拿出来放到地上，“你可以先从学习搭帐篷开始。今天就在这里将就一晚吧，明天再赶路。”

西里斯看着那堆布和棍子，正思索应该从哪一步开始，站在一旁沉默了许久的莱姆斯开口道：“先找一块平整的地面铺内帐。”

西里斯看向莉莉的方向：“他真的喝醉了？”

莉莉留下一句“莱姆斯就是这样的。”便掀开帘子走进了车厢。

西里斯看着暗下去的车厢，又把视线转回莱姆斯身上：“莱姆斯是吗？我叫西里斯，你继续说吧，我来搭。”

“西里斯？”莱姆斯把这名字念了一遍，随即认真地点了点头，“果然是星星。”

帐篷搭好已是近一小时后的事，西里斯躺在自己搭的帐篷里，看着黑色的帐篷顶，没有太多睡意。

“晚安，西里斯。”

西里斯微微侧头看过去，黑暗中，莱姆斯已经闭眼入睡了。近在咫尺的距离，西里斯闻见他身上淡去不少的月亮酒味，取而代之的是另一种更温暖更安心的气息。西里斯在心里回了一句晚安，也闭上了眼。

莱姆斯睁开眼，大脑好一阵空白后才有记忆缓缓浮现出来：我和莉莉找到了那颗星星，然后我把他从地上拉了起来，他说自己的名字是西里斯，果然是天狼星……我最后还教他搭了帐篷。

莱姆斯整理了下一夜过去变得皱巴巴的衣物，走出了帐篷。

莉莉和西里斯正坐在马车前座上聊天，后者见到他十分热情地挥了挥手，莱姆斯微笑起来，向他们走过去。

“怎么样？考虑好接下来往哪里走了吗？”

西里斯摆摆手：“不着急，有样东西我不认识，想让你们看看。”

说完，西里斯拿出了放在口袋里的金色小球，那金球一接触到空气便展开了一对羽翼，想要从他指尖飞走。西里斯见状又合拢了手心，随即将目光移向莱姆斯。

莱姆斯摇摇头表示自己没见过，莉莉却似乎察觉到了什么，语气有些古怪：“这是金飞贼，风暴王国的象征，传闻还是继承王位的信物。这东西怎么会在你手上？”

“就是这东西打中了我，我才终于掉了下来。”西里斯把玩着那个金灿灿的小玩意，由衷感谢起它和它的主人将他从那个糟透了的鬼地方解救了出来，“我发誓，这玩意的主人从今天起就是我西里斯最好的兄弟了。

莉莉瞥了他一眼：“你甚至还没有一个呢。”

上午剩余的时间都在马车上度过，虽然西里斯极力想要尝试赶车，但莉莉还是拒绝了他的请求，毫不客气地将他赶入车厢，让他去向莱姆斯请教墙那边的事情。

莱姆斯看着满脸写着好奇的西里斯，语气温和道：“你想知道什么？”

TBC……？


End file.
